Enfuis toi et ne reviens pas
by Katsumi.x
Summary: Gaara, un riche à craquer. Temari, une rédactrice pour un magazine politique respectée. Kankurô, un paumé habitant dans un trou. Tous les trois frères et soeur. Et les trois ont été menacés de mort. Que se passe-t-il ? Trouveront-ils la réponse à temps ?
1. Prologue

5 mai 04

Il observa la vue qu'il avait depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Milliardaire ses heures, il avait fondé une compagnie d'armes, entre autre pour les services de sécurité. Sans l'aide de personne, que ce soit moralement ou financièrement, il avait bâti ce qu'aujourd'hui était la plus grande entreprise du Japon. Battant à plate couture la concurrence, il avait ainsi étonné la population. Malgré son très jeune âge, il restait tout de même un féroce adversaire. Notamment en question d'affaires. Jamais on aurait pu penser une telle chose de ce... raté. Pour tout dire, il avait été élevé dans la pauvreté. Son père ne gagnait qu'un maigre salaire et il ne pouvait subvenir aux besoins de lui et de ses deux frère et soeur. Cependant, rien de cela n'avait empêché son rêve de grandir en lui. Il avait persévéré et il avait finalement percé.

Il s'assit confortablement sur la chaise en cuir adossée sur son bureau. Il croisa les doigts et ferma les yeux. Malheureusement, son frère n'eut pas la même chance que lui. Il vivait en banlieue dans un minuscule appartement crasseux. Il était sans-le-sou et ne pouvait payer lui même ce logement. Alors, son frère assez riche lui envoyait chaque semaine un paiement d'une totalité de quatre cent mille yens qu'il dépensait pour son alcool et parfois même sa drogue. Il était, pour tout dire, misérable. Tandis que sa soeur, elle, se débrouillait plutôt bien. Elle travaillait avec passion pour un magazine politique où elle décrivait férocement dans ses articles comment la société et le gouvernement pouvait être nul. En gros, elle se faisait payer pour injurier le gouvernement. Elle habitait dans un loft assez luxueux au Nord du Japon. Elle se considérait comme assez importante et avait une haute estime d'elle même. Malgré cela, il l'adorait.

Il leva ses yeux et regarda fixement l'immeuble en face de sa fenêtre. Ses vingt-neuf ans ne lui faisaient pas. Il paraissait en avoir dix-huit tout au plus. Il se tourna soudainement vers son bureau et ouvrit son tiroir. Il aperçut une lettre qui, normalement, n'aurait pas dûe se retrouver là. Il la regarda pensivement et se décida l'ouvrir. On pouvait clairement y lire :

J'aurai ta peau, salopard.

Tu devines qui c'est ?

Il resta muet pendant un instant. Quelqu'un lui lançait directement une menace ! Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire, il resta assis regarder la lettre. Il décida soudainement de la déchirer frocement. PERSONNE n'avait le droit de lui envoyer ainsi des menaces. Il la jeta dans la corbeille et repassa minutieusement dans sa tête toutes les personnes qui pouvaient lui en vouloir. Il y pensa pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Il ne voyait pourtant personne. Il n'y croyait pas, mais fut finalement obligé de l'admettre. Quelqu'un ne l'aimait pas et s'en prenait lui. Pour un fois dans sa vie, Gaara no Sabaku avait peur.


	2. Pour une deuxième fois

Pour une deuxième fois…

06 mai 04

Temari no Sabaku se réveilla brutalement. La sonnerie du téléphone avait retentit dans tout l'appartement luxueux avec force. Elle se frotta les yeux rapidement et pris le combiné. On était un samedi pluvieux et il était un peu moins de dix heures. Le samedi était son jour de repos et pour tout dire, cela la frustrait vraiment qu'un téléphone vienne la réveiller.

« Bonjour, Temari no Sabaku à l'appareil. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Elle était toujours polie au téléphone, habitude professionnelle.

« Dans vingt-quatre heures exactement, tu ne seras plus de ce monde. Compte les minutes, compte les secondes qu'il te reste. Ne perds pas ton temps. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Tu ne peux _plus_ t'enfuir. »

On entendit un '' bip '' sonore signifiant que l'interlocuteur avait raccroché. Temari resta un instant sous le choc. Elle ne bougeait pas et avait presque cessé de respirer. Elle reposa machinalement le combiné et se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Qui était cette personne ? Qui lui avait envoyé une menace directe ? Qui avait osé ? Elle regarda encore l'heure : dix heures et cinq minutes. Elle réfléchit un instant. Et si c'était des balivernes ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un fou furieux lui envoie des menaces… Par contre, c'était la première qu'on lui envoyait directement. Comment on avait eu son numéro de téléphone personnel ? Elle était sûre de ne pas l'avoir affiché au public. Elle était souvent la cible des politiciens ou des personnes importantes dans la société. Les médias se faisaient une joie de créer de la controverse avec ses propos dégradants. Elle ne mâchait pas ses mots. Pourtant, la même question revenait dans sa tête : Qui était l'auteur de cette menace ? Et surtout, était-elle sérieuse au point de penser à se protéger ? Elle s'assit un instant sur son lit. L'enjeu était grand tangible. Sa _vie_.

* * *

Kankurô no Sabaku avachi sur son sofa, complètement dans les vapes. Il ronflait étonnamment fort et semblait bourré. Il sentait l'alcool à plein et de la salive pendait au bord de sa bouche. Soudain, il eut un soubresaut et se réveilla. À peine dix-heures vingt. Il se gratta le ventre et alla se chercher une liqueur dans son réfrigérateur. Il l'ouvrit et but la moitié en un seul trait. Il fit un immense rot et s'affala sur sa chaise d'ordinateur. Au moins, Gaara lui payait l'Internet. Gaara. Son frère avait si bien réussi. Excellait dans tout, que ce soit dans le sport ou encore dans les études. Il avait facilement décroché une bourse d'université et avait passé haut la main son diplôme. Avec mention, bien sûr. Et Kankurô lui, avait faillit quitter le lycée, mais son père l'avait obligé à le terminer. Il avait eu de bien piètres notes, mais avait tout de même réussit ses années d'études. À présent, il ne savait quoi faire de sa vie et à chaque minute qui passait, il avait l'impression de la gâcher. Sa sœur Temari aussi avait bien réussi. Tout le monde la connaissait. Lui, c'était le boulet de la famille. Le _mouton noir._ La seule chose qui lui faisait du bien, c'était de l'alcool, la télévision et l'Internet. « Tout ça grâce à Gaara. » pensa-t-il amèrement. Il ouvrit son ordinateur et constata avec étonnement qu'il avait reçu un mail. Pourtant, il n'avait personne dans sa liste de contacts et il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis proches. Il ouvrit le « **Object : C'est important. **»et commença à lire le message.

**Object : C'est important**

**To : ****Kankuro_the_.jp**

**Date : 06 mai 2004, 10 :31**

**From : ****.jp**

SI TU LIS CECI, C'EST QUE TU ES ENFIN ARRIVÉ À TA BOÎTE DE RÉCEPTION.

À Kankurô no Sabaku.

Tu ne sais pas je suis qui. Tu ne sais pas quand. Malgré tout, je suis là.

Tu es surveillé. N'essaie pas de commettre la moindre erreur. Tu es sous pression.

N'essaie pas de te sauver.

N'essaie pas de publier ceci.

Ou sinon, tu auras ta mort sur la conscience.

Cherche, cherche. Tu ne trouveras jamais la réponse.

Dans moins de quarante-huit heures, tu seras mort.

À moins que tu décides de rapetisser ton délai.

N'oublie pas, tu ne trouveras pas. _Jamais._

Il est trop tard.

Kankurô déglutit.

« MERDE ! » cria-t-il hargneusement.

« POURQUOI ÇA TOMBE TOUJOURS SUR MOI ? »

Il frappa sauvagement son bureau ce qui ébranla un peu l'ordinateur. « _Ce sont des foutaises Kankurô... Calme-toi... Tout va bien aller. Ne t'en fais pas. Ce sont des foutaises_. » Se répéta-t-il. Il réalisa qu'il devrait panser ses jointures pleines de sang à cause du coup de poing. Mais avant tout, il devait l'avertir de ce qui se tramait. Il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de Gaara.

***

Gaara décrocha le combiné. Il regarda l'afficheur. C'était Kankurô. Que voulait-il encore ce fouteur de merde ?

« Salut. Tu veux quoi encore ?

- Gaara, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Tu veux dire que t'as besoin de mon argent, non ?

- J'ai vraiment un problème Gaara. Je te l'envoie.

- Quoi ? »

Kankurô avait raccroché. Merde ! S'il fallait qu'il s'occupe de ses problèmes en plus de ceux de son frère. Ça allait fichtrement mal. Il regarda sa boîtes de réception et cliqua sur l'objet « **RE : C'est important** ». Il lut le message attentivement. Il ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction lorsqu'il eut fini sa lecture. Une coïncidence ? Non. Un salopard, ou _des_ salopards, traquai_en_t son frère en plus de lui. Étrangement, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. C'était sans doute des nullards qui essayaient d'impressionner quelqu'un. Une menace. D'où provenait cette foutue menace. Il envoya un message à son frère disant qu'il reviendrait dans une demi-heure. Maximum. Si c'était vrai, le temps était compté. Il décida d'appeler le centre de sécurité du Japon.

« Salut, c'est Gaara.

- Hey ! Gaara ! Ça fait un bail ! Comment tu vas mon vieux ?

- Inuzuka, essaye de retracer une personne ayant envoyé un mail à mon frère à 10 :31.

- Oh là ! On se calme. Y'a pas l'feu Primo, tu ne m'as même pas salué. Secundo, pourquoi ?

- Discute pas, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- Pff… Attends, j'vais dans le local des données. Reste en ligne. »

Gaara joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. Plus une seconde à perdre. Il fallait retrouver ce connard qui jouait avec des messages mystérieux. Gaara avait décidé de prendre ceux-ci au sérieux. Il n'aimait pas jouer avec le feu. Qui sait si il avait décidé de tout ignorer et que un beau jour, les menaces se concrétiseraient ?

« - Alors, normalement, je ne serais pas sensé te divulguer ces informations, mec. C'pendant, j'imagine que je peux te faire confiance, non ?

- Ouais. Crache le morceau.

- Bon alors, ton frère a reçu un mail juste au moment où il allumait son PC. C'est une coïncidence vraiment étrange.

- Je sais, je te l'ai dit.

- Bon alors je me suis dit que celui qui lui avait envoyé devait nécessairement être au courant que ton frère allait se connecter. Pour tout dire, j'imagine qu'il a complètement pris le contrôle du PC de ton frère.

- Hmm… Intéressant, mais je ne crois pas.

- Alors, c'aurait été un pur hasard ?

- J'imagine qu'il y a d'autres alternatives.

- Tu proposes quoi ?

- J'sais pas. Faudrait que j'y réfléchisse.

- Bon alors si on imaginait que j'avais découvert la bonne… euh disons, la bonne variante, que se passerait-il ?

- J'en sais rien.

- C'est alors que tout se complique. S'il avait été au courant des entrées et sorties de ton frère sur son ordinateur, ça veut dire qu'on se retrouve confronté à un as de l'informatique, non ?

- Oui.

- Donc, …

- S'il-te-plaît Inuzuka, viens-en aux faits. Le temps est compté tu sauras.

- D'accord, d'accord. Pas de panique. Donc, pour résumer, la personne qui a envoyé ce mail, primo : était sur un ordinateur publique, comme dans les bibliothèques, par exemple, et secundo : avait créé une adresse hotmail qui n'était certainement pas son adresse personnelle. Il n'y a rien qui puisse malheureusement cibler quelqu'un de précis.

- Alors tout ce charabia pour absolument rien ?

-Hé, oh là ! Si t'es pas content, alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Je me serais plus attendu à au moins un faible merci.

- Alors, merci pour rien.

- Ouais, on s'en reparlera, crétin. »

Et la ligne fut coupée.

* * *

Gaara se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. Rien n'indiquait quoi que ce soit. Il doutait pouvoir trouver le harceleur qui menaçait Kankurô. Devait-il lui fournir des gardes du corps ? Même si Gaara n'aimait pas énormément son frère, il aurait un mal de chien à s'en remettre s'il le perdait. Il eut soudain une idée. Il allait appeler sa sœur pour, de un, la mettre au courant, et de deux, avoir son opinion. Il composa le numéro de téléphone frénétiquement. 10 :55. La sonnerie se fit entendre dans l'appareil. Un coup. Deux coups. « _Merde, allez Tema, répond ! _» Trois coups.

« Temari à l'appareil, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda une voix essoufflée.

- Tema, c'est Gaara.

- Hey salut. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de parler alors, fais vite s'il-te-plaît.

- Kankurô a des problèmes ainsi que moi-même.

- Moi aussi j'en ai, tu sauras.

- On a été menacé de mort, Temari ! C'est sérieux !

- …

- Tema ?

- Alors comme ça, vous aussi ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit…

- Oui, je sais ce que tu as dis. Un fou est à nos trousses, Tema. On fait quoi ?

- Ben quoi, on fait quoi ! On essaye de survivre, non d'un chien !

- Tu y as cru ?

- Hein ? C'était une blague ? Alors si c'était une blague...

- Non, non, non. Mais on ne sait pas si c'est véridique.

- Vaut mieux ne rien laisser au hasard. C'est un détraqué j'en suis sûre.

- Oui, mais que fait-on ? Je veux dire, on essaye de le tracer ou ?

- Laisse ça à la police.

- Je n'ai prévenu qu'Inuzuka et lui ai dit de ne rien dire pour le moment.

- Alors je vais l'appeler.

- Non ! Il a menacé que si Kankurô demandait de l'aide à n'importe qui, son heure de mort serait avancée !

- Combien de temps il lui a dit.

- Quarante-huit heures.

- J'en ai vingt-quatre alors il faut qu'on se dépêche.

- VINGT-QUATRE ?

- Oui.

- Bordel ! Ça va mal ! Moi je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas indiqué.

- Alors on devrait se hâter à avertir la police !

- Je ne sais pas…

- T'es qu'un imbécile. J'appelle la police et je me prends deux gardes du corps…

Soudain, Gaara entendit un cri sourd dans le téléphone. Il devint alerte et cria :

« Tema ? TEMARI ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Tema. Répond s'il-te-plaît. Allez ! »

Toujours rien.

« TEMARI ! » hurla-t-il sous l'effet de la colère.

« OÙ ES-TU SALOPARD ? QU'AS-TU FAIT À MA SŒUR ? RÉPOND ! NE SOIS PAS TIMIDE ! »

« _Merde, merde, merde ! C'est quoi cette putain de connerie ! _»

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un dire :

« Tu ne la retrouveras jamais. »

Et la ligne fut coupée.

__________________________________________

Voilà la fin du chapitre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé :)

Si vous avez remarqué quelques fautes, ne vous gêner surtout pas pour me le dire :)

J'attends vos opinions !

Katsumi alias Nao.

oxo


	3. Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir

Chapitre 2

06 mai 04 - vers midi

Ino regardait la paperasse sur son bureau avec découragement. Le boulot l'épuisait complètement. Le soir, elle revenait très tard et surtout fatiguée chez elle. Désolée, disait-elle. Pas très envie ce soir, chéri. Elle avait rencontré Kiba sur son lieu de travail, justement. Il comprenait qu'elle était vraiment fatiguée car elle avait eu, récemment, une promotion de son chef, Naruto Uzumaki. C'était un beau blond un tantinet naïf. Il était très drôle et c'était une personne attachante. Kiba avait toujours ressenti qu'il était menacé devant lui... Ino avait presque des étoiles dans les yeux quand elle le voyait. Cela faisait rager Kiba qui voyait bien que la promotion n'avait servie qu'à rapprocher ces deux là. Et lui qui n'était qu'un simple préposé à l'accueil disponible pour dire aux gens dans quel bureau aller selon leurs problèmes. Ah oui, bien sûr, il devait répondre au téléphone. Ce n'était vraiment pas marrant comme travail.

Soudain, elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Elle regarda qui pouvait bien l'appeler : Naruto.

- Oui ?  
- Ino, nous avons une grave enquête à résoudre.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Viens à mon bureau.  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé sur mon portable ?  
- Je t'expliquerai.

Elle referma son téléphone et se dirigea vers le bureau de son chef. Elle emprunta un long couloir et arrivée au bout, prit la porte de droite. Elle pianota le code de sécurité et entra.

- Alors, c'est quoi cette méga affaire ?  
- Tu sais qui est Gaara no Sabaku ?  
- Bien sûr ! C'est le milliardaire qui a une compagnie d'armes !  
- Il a été menacé de mort ainsi que son frère et sa sœur.  
- Il a un frère ?  
- Euh... oui bon. Gaara a passé un coup de fil à sa sœur vers les onze heures moins cinq pour l'avertir que lui-même et son frère avait reçu des menaces. Il a ainsi appris que sa sœur aussi. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient prendre ça au sérieux. Gaara et Temari en ont discuté jusqu'à ce que Temari pousse un cri étouffé. Gaara a réagi immédiatement et a hurlé que le kidnappeur lui parle. Il a seulement dit, et je cite, « Tu ne la reverras jamais. », fin de la citation. Gaara a tout de suite contacté les autorités et nous voilà maintenant ici.  
- Ça a l'air sérieux.  
- Ce l'est. Le maniaque avait menacé Kankurô, le frère de Gaara, qu'il ne devait le dire à personne sous prétexte qu'il serait mort avant les quarante-huit heures données.  
- Nous devrions peut-être appelé ce Kankurô pour s'assurer qu'il est encore chez lui.  
- Gaara m'a dit qu'il s'en occupait et qu'il rappellerait.  
- D'accord. Alors, quelle est notre mission ?  
- Trouver ce tas de merde de kidnappeur.  
- Et s'ils étaient plusieurs ?  
- Hum, ce serait une possibilité à envisager... Alors réunis trois autres personnes avec qui nous ferons équipe. Nous ne pouvons évidemment pas résoudre ça tout seul. Convoque Shino Aburame, le pisteur, Shikamaru Nara, le stratège et finalement Hinata Hyuuga la chasseuse pour une réunion spéciale.  
- Bien, chef.  
- Appelle-moi Naruto tout simplement, dit-il en souriant.

Ino rougit un peu et répondit :

- Bien, Naruto.

* * *

Les cinq collègues étaient réunis autour d'une table ovale pour parler du cas « _Kidnap. 09 _». Naruto l'avait nommé ainsi car c'était le neuvième cas de kidnapping au Japon cette année. Moins de cinq avaient été résolus. Ceux qui enlevaient les victimes étaient généralement des proches dans la famille ou sinon des connaissances. La victime était ensuite atteinte d'un grave traumatisme et arrivait rarement à s'en remettre. Elle soupçonnait tout le monde de vouloir l'agresser, l'enlever ou encore la séquestrer.

- Vous savez tous de quoi nous voulons parler aujourd'hui. Il s'agit du _Kidnap. 09_. Vous avez tous été informé de l'histoire et des nouvelles les plus récentes jusqu'à ce midi. Il est encore temps de résoudre cette affaire. Néanmoins, elle devra rester secrète, ou presque, jusqu'à sa totale résolution. Ou sinon, lorsqu'elle sera classé non-résolue ce que nous n'espérons pas. Avant toute chose, nous devons attendre la confirmation de Gaara qui nous indiquera si son frère n'est pas en danger.

Juste après avoir prononcé cette phrase, Naruto entendit son téléphone cellulaire sonner dans sa poche.

- Service de sécurité du Japon, bonjour.  
- Naruto ? C'est Gaara.  
- T'as des nouvelles ?  
- Kankurô va parfaitement bien. Il est chez lui à l'heure qui l'est et prend le prochain vol destination l'Ouest du Japon.  
- D'accord, tant mieux.  
- C'est ça, à plus.

Naruto médita ses paroles un instant et lorsqu'il fut prêt, annonça la nouvelle.

- Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, Kankurô se porte à merveille. Nous allons donc pouvoir nous concentrer sur Temari. La demoiselle a dû être enlevée vers onze heures trois minutes. C'est approximatif bien sûr. Nous croyons cela car Gaara dit que l'appel s'est terminé vers onze heures cinq et qu'il a crié comme un fou pendant peut-être deux minutes. Ensuite, il s'est calmé et a réfléchi à la situation. Il a pris la bonne décision de nous appeler. Cependant, il m'a dit qu'un certain Kiba, il regarda Ino pendant un instant, était informé puisque c'était un copain au service de S.S.J¹. Sinon, personne d'autre ne doit savoir. Des questions ?  
- Pourquoi personne ne doit savoir? demanda Shikamaru.  
- Parce que ça pourrait risquer de faire les couvertures le lendemain et c'est absolument tout ce qu'on ne veut pas.

- D'accord.  
- D'autres questions ?  
- Quelle sera notre tâche ? Voulut savoir Hinata.  
- J'en venais à cela.

Naruto élabora le plan que chacun d'eux devrait suivre. Shino était chargé de pister le fou furieux. Vérifier les mails, fouiller la boîte vocale de Gaara et de Kankurô, savoir leurs correspondances et tous les appels qu'ils avaient pu faire du cinq au six mai. Shikamaru, quant à lui, devait assurer la protection de Gaara et de Kankurô en élaborant une stratégie qui permettrait de les surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et, en cas de danger, alerterait aussitôt les autorités. Hinata devait aller voir toutes les personnes qui auraient été susceptibles d'enlever Temari. Les questionner et tout le reste. Ino et Naruto, eux, devaient trier les informations rapportées. Les utiles, les moins utiles. Ce plan devrait non seulement pouvoir assurer la protection des deux autres, mais permettre aussi de retracer Temari.

Voyant que tout le monde avait compris, il déclara la séance terminée et se retira dans son bureau. Il devait avoir le temps de réfléchir et vite. Pourquoi Temari ? Pourquoi Kankurô et Gaara ? Cela devenait vraiment mystérieux. Il appuya sa main sur son menton comme pour se concentrer, mais voyant que ça n'arrivait à rien, arrêta et s'assit sur sa chaise. « Foutue mission de kidnapping. Je hais ces foutaises de missions de kidnapping. Ça ne mène jamais à rien. Foutue-

- Je te dérange Naruto ?  
- Hein ?

Naruto sortit de ses pensées et regarda la personne en avant d'elle. Ino. Elle était tellement belle. Magnifique ! Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir la garder pour lui seul. Ce foutu Kiba lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues.

- Je ne te dérange pas ?  
- Oh non ! Pas du tout. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Je voulais juste savoir si l'on pouvait travailler à la maison... Puisque j'ai déjà beaucoup d'informations et que j'aimerais un lieu plus paisible que mon bureau pour travailler.  
- Mon dieu, mais quelle bonne idée ! J'y vais de ce pas moi aussi puisque j'ai beaucoup de travail.  
- Merci.  
- Je t'en prie, ne me remercie pas. Lui souffla-t-il avant de prendre ses affaires et de déguerpir du S.S.J.

***

Ino resta de glace un instant. « _Il était fichtrement pressé celui-là !_ » Elle retourna à son bureau prendre ses affaires et ferma sa porte. Elle passa à côté du bureau de son chef et contempla la porte suspicieusement. Il cachait quelque chose ce Naruto. Ce n'était pas très net. Elle haussa les épaules et sortit du S.S.J. Elle s'arrêta un instant et scruta la bâtisse dans laquelle la plus importante des polices du Japon siégeait. Soudain, un éclair frappa son esprit. « **Règle 056 : Aucun document confidentiel ou autre document important lors d'une enquête ne doit être apporté à domicile ou ne doit être passé à un individu, quelle que soit son lien avec la victime ou les victimes.** » Naruto devait le savoir, non ? C'était quand même lui le chef de la police. « _Oh merde ! Le pire, c'est que c'est moi qui lui ai proposé ! Je suis tellement stupide !_ » Elle risquait qu'on la sanctionne. Ce n'était pas bon. Elle pourrait même perdre son travail. « _Ino, passe l'éponge là-dessus. Après tout, seulement une fois, ça ne peut pas te faire de tort, non ?_ » Elle réfléchi un instant puis, continua sa route jusqu'à chez elle.

***

Naruto n'habitait pas très loin du S.S.J. C'était à peine cinq minute de marche jusqu'à chez lui. Il était midi et l'enquête n'avançait pas trop bien. Il n'y avait que quelques documents et informations qu'on avait pu filtrer et qui n'était vraiment pas pertinent. Néanmoins, il fallait les trier. Il déverouilla sa porte et se doutait que personne ne l'attendait pour dîner.

Naruto était un célibataire aguerrit. Sa seule petite amie datait de l'époque du lycée et elle s'appelait Sakura. Elle était belle, intelligente, talentueuse... et méprisable. Tout le monde semblait en-dessous d'elle. Elle s'enflait souvent la tête grâce à ses nombreuses réussites scolaires et à son '' talent '' d'attirer les hommes qu'ils soient plus jeunes ou plus vieux. Naruto avait été le seul à avoir conquis son cœur. Et il l'avait regretté amèrement lorsque leur relation avait commencé à chuter.

Deux mois de bonheur parfait. C'avait été les deux plus beaux mois de la vie de Naruto. Sauf qu'après ceux-ci, Sakura avait maintenant eu sa dose de Naruto et elle avait été voir ailleurs. Elle l'avait trompé à maintes reprises, mais Naruto, fou d'elle, avait voulu ignorer ces gestes malgré qu'il le fît souffrir. Après trois mois tumultueux, Sakura avait décidé de rompre. Il ne l'avait pas pris et s'était réfugier sous une coquille où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il n'avait plus eut de petite amie après.

Il s'affala sur son sofa et se détendit quelques minutes. Malgré que le temps fût compté, il avait besoin de repos. Sa concentration était à zéro et même s'il essayait de résoudre ce stupide problème, il n'y arriverait pas. Il se décida finalement à se lever. Il se prit une liqueur et s'assit sur une chaise dans sa cuisine.

« 05 mai 2004.  
Gaara reçoit menace. Aucune idée d'où elle vient. Passer fenêtre ? Envoyé spécial pour lettre secrète ? Il l'ouvre. Il ... »

Tout ça, Naruto le savait déjà. Ce n'étaient que de simples répétitions de tous ce que Gaara avait pu leur fournir. C'était vraiment une perte de temps. Il fallait chercher ailleurs. Naruto ferma les yeux un instant. Que ferait-il s'il était un fou furieux qui enverrait des menaces à l'un des PDG les plus puissants au Japon, à une femme qui travaillait pour un magazine politique très populaire et à Kankurô, une personne inconnue habitant dans un endroit inconnu de la majorité de la population avec aucun travail et aucun statut social important. C'était assez étrange. Il décida d'aller dans sa chambre au sous-sol. Cela l'aidait habituellement à réfléchir. Il referma la porte et sourit étrangement.

***

Gaara tournait en rond dans sa somptueuse demeure. Il était rongé par l'inquiétude et surtout par le stress. Quand ce serait son tour ? Cette question apparaissait sans cesse dans sa tête. Et si Temari était... morte ? « _Mon dieu, ce malade est en train de me rendre complètement dingue ! Avec toutes ces questions qui me tourmentent... Seigneur !_ » Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte. Son cœur eut un raté et il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. Les coups recommencèrent, mais un peu plus fort. « _Qu'est-ce que je fais bon sang ! Et si c'était ..._ »

- Gaara, ouvre cette porte bordel ! C'est Kankurô ! Ton frère ! Tu te souviens ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.  
- Oh ! J'arrive. Marmonna Gaara.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée et déverrouilla ses cinq serrures.

- Gaara, t'es devenu complètement parano, ma parole !  
- Je te signale que tu devrais l'être aussi.  
- Ouais, bah si on en croit les journaux, tout le monde se fout si je meure ou pas. Tout ce qui compte, c'est le PDG² de la compagnie d'arme du Japon ou la rédactrice à scandales du _Society and Politic of Japan_³. Tu crois que je suis important ? Tu ne m'as jamais aimé de toute façon alors j'en ai rien à foutre si j'me fais tuer ou non.

Brusquement, Gaara réalisa que son frère était dans une grande détresse. Il n'avait personne à qui se confier puisque tout le monde le considérait comme un moins-que-rien. Il était seul et il avait honte de se montrer puisqu'il était comme celui-qui-ne-fait-rien-de-sa-vie-et-qui-dépend-des-autres. C'était désolant et triste. Il était vraiment, mais vraiment seul au monde.

- Aller Kankurô ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais très bien que tu comptes pour Temari, papa, maman et moi.

Kankurô balança ces paroles d'un revers de main.

- Foutaises. Bref, où est ma chambre ?

***

- MMMMMM ! MMMM !  
- Chut ! Ne parle pas. Ça gâcherait le plaisir !  
- MMM !  
- Chut, j'ai dit !  
- MMM !  
- TA GEULE, SALOPE !  
- ...

- Bon, tu vois ? Tu as fini par comprendre. Il faut parfois user de vulgarité pour que les gens assimilent les informations. Je sais que tu aimerais bien que je t'ôte ce bout de ruban gris qui est sur ta bouche. Cependant, c'est impossible. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop rancunière.

Les yeux de Temari devinrent sombres. Terriblement sombre et perçant. Ils lançaient des éclairs à son ravisseur.

- Je vois. Tu es frustrée, n'est-ce pas ? Alors laisse-moi te donner une bonne raison d'être en colère.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement. Elle était attachée au mur avec des menottes et ses poignets étaient rouges et coupés profondément. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas versé une larme depuis son enlèvement. Pas une seule. Elle avait uniquement gardé un mépris immense envers _lui_.

- Ne te fatigue pas. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Tu ne peux _plus_ t'enfuir.

- Fin –

¹ Abréviation de Service de Sécurité du Japon  
² Président Directeur Général  
³ Revue totalement fictive.


	4. Adieu

Chapitre 3

06 mai 04 - vers 13h

Cadavre. Le mot résonnait dans sa tête comme une sonnerie interminable. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Rien ne l'y avait préparé. Cadavre. Le mort se trouvait à un mètre à peine de lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire. L'odeur de la chair brûlée envahissait l'air. Sur le corps de la jeune femme était inscrit au fer rouge : « Search ». Trouver le coupable. Comme si c'était simple ! Il fallait qu'il le trouve ou sinon, ils le trouveraient et il serait cuit.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était dans tous ses états. Les policiers et ambulanciers étaient arrivés en trombe dans sa maison. Ils avaient établis des périmètres de sécurité et étaient vite descendu à la cave. Ils avaient brusquement ouvert la porte de la chambre de Naruto et s'étaient empressés d'examiner le corps mort. Ils en avaient rapidement conclu à un homicide volontaire. Un meurtre. Ils avaient emmené Naruto à son propre lieu de travail, le _S.S.J._ Ils l'avaient interrogé rapidement. « _Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! ?_ »

Il avait été le premier sur les lieux. Il avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre ayant des pensées malsaines. Son sourire étrange se résumait à ce qu'il allait faire : fantasmer sur Ino. Sauf que lorsqu'il était entré dans sa chambre, il avait été complètement déboussolé. Il avait été obligé de se boucher le nez tellement l'odeur était forte. C'était totalement écœurant. Il avait vite composé le numéro de police et d'ambulance et puis voilà.

- Monsieur ? Monsieur Uzumaki, je vous prie de vous concentrer.  
- Hein ? Oh oui, pardon.  
- Je résume, vous n'êtes en aucun cas coupable des faits et gestes qui ont pu être accompli sur le corps de cette femme.  
- Non.  
- Vous ne saviez pas qu'elle était dans votre chambre ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous aller dans votre sous-sol ?  
- Je, bien, ma tête était préoccupé par des pensées purement intimes.  
- Purement intime ?  
- Oui.  
- Comme quoi par exemple ?

Naruto devint rouge.

- Ça... ne vous concerne pas.  
- Si vous ne voulez pas nous répondre, nous allons être obligés d'utiliser les manières fortes.  
- C'est que c'est gênant à avouer, vous savez ?  
- Gênant comme avoir commis un meurtre ?  
- Non ! Non, non, non ! Je... bon.  
- Puisque vous refusez de coopérer, je vais vous mettre en état-  
- D'accord. D'accord.

Naruto lui expliqua les faits.

- Je vois. Vous pouvez partir. Par contre, vous allez être écarté de l'enquête et mis en arrêt de travail jusqu'à ce que nous ayons retrouvé le coupable.  
- Bien.

C'était bien moins pire que ce qu'il avait pu craindre.

L'autopsie allait être faite dans la demi-heure qui allait suivre. Le corps mutilé que Naruto avait vu était des plus effroyables. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel spectacle. Le plus déplorable était qu'il allait devoir passer un coup de fil terriblement choquant. Temari était morte assassinée.

***

- QUOI ? Explosa Gaara.  
- Je suis vraiment désolé.  
- Mais... mais... Mon dieu.  
On entendit un bruit étrange à l'autre bout de la ligne. On aurait dit, un ricanement.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Hein, Naruto ! C'est une blague, non ?  
- Je suis vraiment désolé Gaara. Ça n'aurait pas du se produire.  
- NON !

Gaara lâcha le téléphone précipitamment.

- Gaara ? Ça va ? Es-tu encore là ?  
- SALAUD !  
- Quoi ?  
- SALAUD ! Tu as tué ma sœur et tu dis que tu es désolé !?  
- Mais je n'ai pas-  
- NON. TU L'AS FAIT !  
- Je n'ai jamais assassiné qui que ce soit Gaara.  
- TU MENS !

Puis Gaara raccrocha.

***

Les funérailles n'auraient pas dû se produire la journée même de la mort de Temari. Cependant, le temps pressait. Rien ne disait que Gaara ou Kankurô n'allaient pas mourir dans la demi-heure qui suivait. L'enterrement de Temari fut bref. Elle n'avait pas été exposée dans un cercueil car l'autopsie n'était pas terminée. Le prêtre prononça les dernières et ultimes paroles pour que l'âme de la jeune femme repose en paix. Rapide, mais touchant. Seulement, Gaara avait l'air arrogant. Son visage était froid et n'exprimait aucune émotion. Même pas une once de tristesse. Il n'avait pas versé une larme.

***

- Gaara ! Tu te rends compte dans quelle situation on est ? Notre sœur est morte, bordel !  
- Je sais Kankurô.  
- Mon dieu ! Je n'en reviens pas. Elle ne peut pas être... morte !

Kankurô fut secoué par de terribles sanglots.

- Écoute, je te l'avais dit que nous devions rester sur nos gardes et c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à ce que cinq serrures soient installées. Tu comprends maintenant ?  
- Oui.  
- Va dans ta chambre. Nous devons réfléchir à tout ça.  
- D'accord Gaara. Répondit Kankurô dans un reniflement.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre au deuxième étage, cinquième porte à gauche. Il l'ouvrit et qu'est-ce qu'il y découvrit le fit trembler de peur. Une personne cagoulée et vêtue de noir l'attendait patiemment avec un couteau finement aiguisé.

Kankurô recula d'un pas. « _Bordel, c'est quoi ça !?_ »

- Tiens, tiens ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de sitôt. C'est bien que tu sois là.

Kankurô voulu s'enfuir, mais la personne, étant rapide, l'agrippa par le collet, le tira dans la chambre et referma la porte.

« _Sa voix, c'est une fille !?_ »

-...  
- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup à ce que je vois. Habituellement, les gens crient quand je suis là, lui dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Je sais que ta sœur est morte il y a peu de temps. Cependant, c'est malheureux, mais ils devront payer un autre service funéraire.

Elle passa sa langue sur la lame du couteau et le lui posa sur le cou.

- Tu as peur ? Je sais que tu es effrayé. Je vais faire vite dans ce cas.  
- Je vous en supplie ! Ne me tuez pas ! cria Kankurô.  
- Tu en sais déjà trop, mon chou.  
- Non !  
- Je vais te faire un cadeau. Puisque tu vas mourir, il n'y a rien qui pourra te dénoncer.  
- Ne me tuez pas ! Pitié !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne devrais pas souffrir.  
- Je... Pitié !

Pris de panique, Kankurô essaya de se lever et le couteau s'enfonça profondément dans son cou. Il hurla de douleur et se débattit encore plus. La poigne de la fille était solide.

- N'essaye pas. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Tu ne peux _plus_ t'enfuir.

***

Au _S.S.J._, la nouvelle atterrit comme une bombe au sein de la petite équipe du _Kidnap. 09._ Rien ne les avait préparés à cela. De plus, le temps était maintenant un facteur extrêmement important.

- D'accord. Notre chef ne sera plus Naruto pour cette enquête. Il a été retiré pour cause des doutes qui pèsent sur lui présentement. Je serai votre nouvelle chef à présent.  
- Est-ce vraiment lui qui l'a tué ?

Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru et Shino discutaient de l'affaire. Ils étaient tous très inquiet et la tension montait de plus en plus à chaque minute qui passait.

- Je n'en sais rien Hinata. Tout ce que je peux te dire, tu le sais déjà. Je ne crois pas que les plans vont changer. Vous allez tous continuer à protéger Kankurô et Gaara de la meilleure manière qui soit et vous allez persister dans vos fouilles. Maintenant, au travail.  
Ceux-ci ne se firent pas prier et déguerpirent à toute vitesse. L'enquête prenait une tournure sadique et vicieuse.

Hinata se rendit à son bureau d'un air pensif. Quelque chose clochait, elle le savait. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Ça ne tournait pas rond, mais elle ne savait pas trop qu'est-ce qui la faisait douter ainsi. Était-ce le comportement de sa nouvelle chef Ino ? Ou était-ce les réactions bizarres de Naruto avant qu'il soit retiré de l'enquête ? Bref, quelque chose n'allait pas et ça la dérangeait. Néanmoins, elle arrêta de se poser des questions et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Shikamaru se pressa de retourner à son bureau. Un mail l'attendait, il en était sûr. Il entra dans son cabinet de travail et referma la porte minutieusement. Il vérifia que personne ne le regardait et ouvrit sa boîte de réception. Il lut rapidement la liste des nouveaux messages et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il cliqua sur l'objet : « **S.** » et en lut rapidement le contenu. Il afficha un air de surprise et de colère et supprima définitivement le communiqué. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec fracas. Il se rendit à la machine à eau et se versa un verre d'eau. Il était vraiment en rogne. Ce ne devait pas être ça qui aurait du être écrit dans le message. Ce n'aurait vraiment pas du être _ça_.

Shino se rendit discrètement aux toilettes. Il ouvrit la porte et s'installa confortablement dans une cabine isolée. Il la verrouilla et prit son _BlackBerry_ de sa poche. Soudain, il se mit à sonner. Shino sursauta et pesa sur le bouton _talk_ accidentellement. Il entendit la voix dire :

- Shikamaru ? Est-ce bien toi ? Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon numéro.

Shiono regarda le téléphone d'un air suspect. « _Comment a-t-il pu se tromper ? Mon numéro ne ressemble en rien à celui de Shikamaru !_ »

- Oui, c'est moi...

La curiosité avait mis ses sens en alerte.

- Bien, je voulais te dire que la réunion de ce soir est annulée.  
- D'accord...  
- Et aussi que nous pourrions la reporter à demain. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
- C'est une bonne idée.  
- Bien, sur le quai d'Ichigo à dix-sept heures précises. O.K ?  
- Oui.  
- Bien.

La conversation se termina.  
« _Comment a-t-il pu me confondre avec Shikamaru !?_ »

Mais Shino ne se posa plus de question. Il avait une piste et il allait la suivre.


End file.
